The Resurrection and the Light part 4
by Pegmumm
Summary: A rewrite of 4th season episode Home with a little more testosterone. Warning: some violence against women.


Disclaimer: Star Trek: Enterprise is the property of Paramount; I am just borrowing the characters and setting for a little while.

I am new to the Star Trek Enterprise universe, having been without a television since the year 2000. The Dvd's were a recent acquisition and have inspired me to rewrite canon.

This is a rewrite of season 4's Home. My series seriously departs from canon and is admittedly AU… as many are. There's more to come in succeeding chapters. I'll fill in some of the gaps in storylines about other characters.

By the way, this hasn't been beta'd, this is my sixth submission after being away from writing for 15 years. Reviews are welcome.

* * *

The ship bustled with activity. The crew had more than a month's leave coming while the Enterprise was being refitted after it was damaged in the Expanse. All hands were ordered off so the ship could undergo repairs deck by deck. Each crewmember was weighed down with having to choose where to go and who to see during their time on Earth. Some went to their families, others decided to see other worlds.

Trip glanced at his tickets and itinerary for his trip to Vulcan lying on the bed. It had taken many calls and the calling in of favors to get everything arranged. Hoshi and Malcolm had helped by working overtime to ensure that each step of the journey had the support of Starfleet personnel and facilities. He would be arriving on the same shuttle as T'Pol and traveling to Starfleet headquarters about 10 clicks from her mother's house in the capital. He wanted to be in easy driving distance so he could keep an eye on T'Pol. Hoshi had also found a cottage for him to rent within walking distance if he wanted to be closer. He decided to keep his plans loose in case he had to intervene between Koss and his XO.

Trip still hadn't told T'Pol he was traveling to Vulcan and had rehearsed what he was going to say in case she asked from time to time to be sure he had it down pat. He was asked by his folks to spend at least the later part of his leave at their new home in Mississippi but he had told them he didn't want to let T'Pol return to Vulcan on her own. Once they were married he could let down his guard but for the moment she had to be the center of his attention. He would come to visit if he could bring T'Pol with him. They immediately agreed that that would be marvelous and looked forward to meeting the light of their son's life.

Deep down Trip knew that the elder T'Pol had been right and that Koss would demand their marriage proceed the moment she set foot on Vulcan. He had acted accordingly.

_It's amazing what you can learn when you grease a few palms. _

Malcolm had come through with a file on Koss and even used some of his connections in Section 31. A thorough background check unearthed a wealth of information. Koss and his family were dirty; a powerful corrupt kind of dirty. His dossier spoke of a total lack of scruples running through generations. The family had committed extortion, kidnapping, murder... and had ties to industry, politics, crime and the Vulcan High Command. Koss was simply a cog in a very large machine. Vulcan's politics and military were packed with Koss' relatives. It explained a lot about Earth's watchdogs and their tight rein on Earth.

T'Pol had told him Koss' family was prominent but he doubted she knew exactly what kind of prominent. He was tempted to show her the dossier but decided not to. She would come under enough pressure once Koss laid on the charm.

_Horse thieves and murderers. Corruption and graft._

_Oh boy._

It freaked him out to think that T'Pol was a member of the High Command at one time. It spoke volumes about how far she had come as an individual. She impressed him all the more with her courage in resigning her commission. He had assumed the High Council was like Starfleet... but it was a corrupt group of militant radicals bent on control and confinement of threats on and outside of Vulcan. T'Pol had taken a huge risk by severing her ties with extremely powerful violent people. Small wonder she didn't want to be on planet for very long. She knew her life was at risk and she hadn't said a word.

* * * *

It seemed that the more he read, the more his usual trusting nature seemed to lean towards paranoia. He just had to play it cool for the next few days. All the hurdles that would have interfered with the marriage had been addressed. The priest had messaged him that he would accompany him to T'Pol's home to verify their bond in 3 or 4 days. He had filed a petition recording their marriage pending verification of the bond. He would visit Trip at Starfleet shortly after his arrival on planet to discuss it. The priest intimated that he knew Koss' family altogether too well and would support any action taken to protect T'Pol and understood the need for secrecy.

Another hurdle had been his parents. His conversation with them had been a necessary step in making them understand that T'Pol was going to become the most important person in his life for the rest of that life. They knew they would have to abide by his decision. He had spoken of T'Pol many times over the last 4 years. His parents felt like they knew her and weren't surprised at all that he would move heaven and earth to marry her.

"Sorry momma, you will always be my mother. But this lady is my chosen partner and is way too important to me. I won't take the chance of losing her. And to make sure it doesn't happen, I have to be there to make sure this jerk doesn't get near her." Their talk had gone long into the night but it didn't take long before his parents came to terms with his choices. Neither one had ever seen Trip so determined to carry out a risky plan before. His mother had taken it better than Trip thought she would and she made her son promise to bring his wife home at the first opportunity.

His father had looked worried and was particularly effected by the determination in his son's voice. He hoped that everything worked out for his child. He still remembered when Trip had come home after his breakup with his wife. His dad had turned pale when he heard why Trip was in a rage. His son had became half a man after he found out Natalie had aborted his child. When he learned the final straw that broke his son's back he cried. It was their grandchild too. They had despaired that he would ever smile again.

Trip hadn't mentioned to them that he and T'Pol had an embryo stored in cryo. He didn't want to get their hopes up just yet. He knew his parents had been equally devastated by Natalie's actions.

* * * *

Trip went into the bathroom to get his shaving kit and pack a few toiletries.

The door comm rang.

"Come." He heard the door slide back.

"Commander. I need to talk to you." It was T'Pol.

"Sure, have a seat."

T'Pol sat down on the bed and surveyed the half full duffle on the floor. She wanted to ask him to come to Vulcan with her, she didn't want to spend her leave alone. She felt alone and exposed.

Glancing at the travel tickets on the bed, she picked them up.

"Trip?"

"Yeah, what?" He called from the bathroom.

T'Pol walked into the bathroom holding the tickets in her hand. "You're coming to Vulcan. Why didn't you tell me?"

Trip put his hands on the washbasin and leaned over to look himself in the eye in the mirror. He had forgotten the tickets were lying on the bed. He looked down at the basin.

_You're on._

He straightened and turned. "Yep, I decided I wanted to see another alien world. You have talked about yours so much, it was my first choice. I'll stay for a couple weeks at Starfleet headquarters there and then go to my parents on Earth for the rest of my leave. Maybe we can hang out together while I am there. You can show me the sights you talked about. I am slated to do some touring with Ambassador Soval next week. Want to come with us?"

"Certainly, Commander." T'Pol was flattered that Tucker would want to see her home planet but she also knew she had caught him out. He did that thing with his jaw that told her he was uncomfortable. This was the perfect solution to spending the next few weeks without him. She dreaded being alone with her mother for very long and feared that Koss would force the marriage issue. If Trip came to Vulcan he would protect her from him, but she wanted him much closer than Starfleet headquarters.

"I see no reason why you should stay at Starfleet. You can stay with us. My mother has a guestroom that would be quite suitable for you."

"Ahh… what does she know about me?" Trip had a feeling he already knew.

"Nothing. I never mentioned you."

"Then its better that I stay at Starfleet. If your mother invites me to stay after I get there, I'm cool with that. But I would feel better if it came from her. Less tension that way all round." Being in the same house was going to present too much of a temptation and he needed to be sure that everyone was in place to play their roles. For that he needed a bit more privacy. "Hey, you're welcome to come with me and meet my folks if you don't want to spend all your time on Vulcan. They have lots of extra room now in their new house. Momma plans on having lots of folks over. She's always wanted a place that would let her do that. We are having a big family reunion and barbecue just before I leave to return to Enterprise. You'll love my mom. "

"That would be quite acceptable." She sprang up from the bed at the thought of being able to cut short her visit with her mother and walked over to Trip. "My mother and I do not do well if we are in the same house for more than a few days. I'll probably only stay for a week and then join you at Starfleet. Ask your parents if I can stay with them for the rest of our leave. I'll send my mother a message asking her if you can stay and tell her of my change in plans. Would that be acceptable? Is it too late to change your plans?"

"You'd better hurry, the transport leaves at 1100 tomorrow. My folks don't need too much prior warning. They are pretty casual people. They have a couple of extra rooms and the more the merrier. I've told them all about you, they feel as if they know you. "

"I would find your company pleasant. My mother has not been the most acceptable of companions. She tends to be… unreasonable." She fidgeted for a moment. "May I send it from your comm station? It would save time going back to my quarters."

"Sure, have at." He motioned to his desk. T'Pol composed a short note to her mother detailing the plan and pressed send. It took only a few minutes before the comm lit with an incoming signal. Trip opened the message.

"I'll be damned. She says I am welcome to stay. If that don't beat all." He thought for a moment. It would take time to notify everyone involved. At least he knew before leaving the Enterprise. It would have been awkward if this had changed after he arrived. At the moment he couldn't exactly say no, he didn't want to raise her suspicions. "You'll need to give me contact information in case Soval needs to get ahold of me there." Maybe this was going to make things easier after all.

* * * *

The tall woman who came to the gate bore a striking resemblance to T'Pol. Trip had forgotten just how stoic Vulcan's could look. The word "solid" came to mind. His future mother in law had a bare minimum of expression which, by comparison, made T'Pol look positively animated. The welcome by T'Les had been less than cordial but he hadn't expected anything more. It was the Vulcan way. At least she had agreed to let him stay.

Trip waited for Koss and watched the gate surreptitiously from the great room. He doubted it would be long before he arrived to coerce T'Pol go through with the ceremony.

T'Pol had only been home 2 hours when Koss demanded to talk to T'Pol. Their conversation in the garden was intense and animated. From his vantage he could hear him insist she marry him and refused to listen to her refusals. He talked of having her mother's job reinstated. He promised she wouldn't have to live with him and could pursue a life in space. He gave in to all her concessions but Trip knew he had no intentions of honoring any of them. Koss finally drew her into the corner and spoke empathetically. The look on her face showed that whatever he said had hit a nerve.

_I don't believe this._

It came through the bond loud and clear...

_The bastard just threatened to have me killed if she refuses._

_Oh he's such a sweet talker._

Koss gave her no options; she had no choice but to agree.

Trip steeled himself for what came next. He knew he had to play his role convincingly. He made sure nothing came through the bond to alert her to his lies. His feelings were hurt that she would agree so readily but understood the stress she was under.

He started a big fight when she finally admitted her plan to marry Koss in spite of everything on a trip to the Fire Plains. T'Pol had protested that she wasn't doing it because she had been forced into it. Her fingers were twining together the way they always did when she was lying and she bit her lip in that like kid way she had. She wanted to continue their relationship after she returned to Enterprise just as it had been. Trip had made it clear that he would have nothing to do with her if she was a married to someone else. He knew he wouldn't have to follow through with that threat but she had to understand the consequences of her actions. He felt like he was being cruel and heartless and it made him feel terrible.

At that point she withdrew into herself and wouldn't look him in the eye. She had shut down, overwhelmed by her loss and per perception of his betrayal of her.

Trip turned his back on T'Pol there on the plains. He had played the role of hurt lover to the hilt. She looked as if she was starting to cry. Trip was a sucker for a woman's tears. Staying any longer would just increase the temptation to tell her he had no intentions of allowing the marriage to proceed. He had to get away and get away now before his big mouth and soft heart got him into trouble. He would bull through with the ceremony and deal with the consequences later.

T'Pol was his wife, he was damned if he was going to let anyone get between them even if it was a matter of life or death. Trip was amazed at how accurately the elder T'Pol had been in predicting today's outcome. What she hadn't anticipated was Koss' threat on Trip's life and how effective it would be to get her to agree. In fact it was the only threat that worked, everything else had met with derision.

* * * *

They spent the trip back from the Fire Plains in silence. Neither spoke nor did they never made eye contact. For Trip there was just too much riding on this to try to sort things out while he was feeling hurt and angry. There was just no place comfortable for him. He worked hard to soothe his emotions so the bond wouldn't make things worse.

Trip retreated into the guest room once they got back to T'Les' house. Regardless of his plans for T'Pol, he was still puzzled as to why she would cave in to Koss this way. They had come through so much, what was it about Koss that terrified her to the point of acquiescing to coercion. This would all be over a few days from now and they could begin to rebuild their relationship. He just wanted to get this over with. From the hall he heard T'Pol slam the door to her room. He could feel through the bond that she was in tears, beating on herself for agreeing and was having second thoughts about going through with the wedding. She kept telling herself she was saving Trip's life. She knew Koss was entirely serious about his threat just from how he detailed what he would do if she told anyone of his threat.

T'Les came into Trip's room and sat down. She told him she believed he should tell T'Pol of his love for her and that she needed to know in order to make an informed decision about whether to go through with her promise. He decided that he wasn't giving her a grain of solace. She had betrayed her child in the worst way and deserved every bit of discomfort she felt. He was betting all the emotion from T'Pol through her bond with her mother had made T'Les realize perhaps she had made the wrong choices.

_You're a self righteous old hypocrite, T'Les. _

He finally had to ask her to leave so he could be alone with his thoughts. He spent the rest of his evening alone in the guest room, trying very hard to look like he was totally miserable… which was quite true. He hadn't pictured this scenario. While he knew the inclinations of Koss' family, he hadn't expected a death threat. He was hurt that she would give in so easily even though he had been forewarned by the elder T'Pol of its inevitability. It was with some irony that he checked his PADD and realized that in 2 or 3 days he would be wed to the woman he currently avoiding like the plague.

He realized he would have to talk to T'Pol at some point, maybe in the morning after this had all sunk in. He sank into the mediation pillow in the corner of the guest room and worked thought the postures. He could feel T'Pol crying in her room in total despair. For some reason he felt a great deal of satisfaction at this. He wondered what her reaction was going to be when she realized she wasn't marrying the man she feared she was. He continued to work hard to maintain his calm. He wanted nothing resonating through the bond.

Lying on his back in the stillness later that night, he became aware of a soft buzzing coming from behind the closet door. He walked over and looked inside, pushing the clothes out of the way. There on the wall was a computer panel. It was a state of the art security system and one of the buttons needed resetting. He pushed the reset. The buzzing stopped.

_Now why would a retired Vulcan scientist need such an advanced state of the art security system?_

Maybe there was more to this than met the eye.

* * * *

It was half past 4 in the morning and the sky was still dark. The great room was still cast in shadow as T'Les gazed through the slightly open doorway from her vantage seated on the garden bench. She had rung the bell to awaken the household before the heat of the Vulcan sun made the house oppressively warm. She heard the murmur of voices in the great-room as her daughter and her colleague talked quietly as they walked out of the hallway. Tucker complained of the earliness of the hour. She remained in shadow savoring the coolness of the morning air. She hoped the tension of the evening before had subsided.

Her daughter was home. She felt a sense of serenity she rarely had these days.

T'Pol and her light haired colleague walked to the kitchen counter and began preparing the morning meal. Their hands moved in synchronization towards and away from one another, weaving in and out, never touching and yet in perfect symmetry with each other. Nothing was said until their hands accidentally met. Both heads rose and their eyes connected. They seemed caught in each other gaze. Long moments went by before they resumed their work.

She straightened... they were bonded. If this were true, a marriage to Koss was unthinkable. T'Pol was already bound to this young man. The priest would cancel the ceremony which would cause further complications if T'Pol wasn't married immediately.

She noted that same movement between herself and her absent mate, the memory was distant and painful. The two returned to preparing the meal and a spark seemed to spring between them when their hands collided again.

Her daughter had been right to refuse marriage. T'Les should have listened and honored her choice. Rumor had it that Koss was a brutal, controlling man not unlike his father. If her daughter lived in the same household with him, he would brutalize her for her inability to repress her emotions. It would enrage him that she would not be the serene child he was promised. She remembered finding T'Pol beaten unconscious by Koss in a corner of the garden. Storn, T'Pol's father had canceled the betrothal but Koss' family refused to listen and threatened him. T'Pol's only hope for survival would be to remain on her ship and continue to have no contact after their marriage. She regretted informing Koss of T'Pol's impending visit and understood she had placed her daughter in mortal danger.

Koss had approached T'Les initially with the promise of restoring her to her job at the university, speaking glittering words of family tradition and honor. Koss then started blackmailing her into pressing the marriage. T'Les really had been diverting information from the university and Koss offered his family's protection to keep her from being prosecuted. She wasn't dismissed for T'Pol's actions at P'Jem as she claimed. Koss forced her to agree to the scheme even though she had no intentions of returning to the university. He intimated that it meant her life if she reneged. He also threatened to expose her as a Syrranite to the High Command.

"I can't let her marry Koss." she spoke softly to herself, fully aware of the consequences of her actions. It was simple logic. Bonds had precedence.

She went into her office by its side entrance, called the monastery and left a detailed message for the priest that was to perform the ceremony. She testified to the existence of the bond, the identities of the two bonded and Koss's plan to force T'Pol to marry him. If the bond could be confirmed, it would save her daughter from a life of misery, perhaps from an early death. It was worth her own life to save the life of her daughter and son in law.

She returned to the garden. She wouldn't pretend any longer that she even wanted to return to the university. Time away had settled her mind and solidified her plan to join the Syrranites at their compound in the Forge. She could now go through with her plan without endangering T'Pol. In fact, it was her only hope of survival. Commander Tucker could take T'Pol away from Vulcan and would protect her with the power of Starfleet behind him if she was his wife. She had no such protector.

T'Les watched Trip as he moved near T'Pol. His regular features spoke so eloquently of the emotion he felt for her... so transparent. T'Pol was at ease with him, her eyes softening into a smile each time she made eye contact. She obviously returned his love. Perhaps she was wrong to write him off. He was a good match for her daughter in intellect and looks. Their children would be beautiful.

She watched T'Pol's features as she worked at the counter. She was so like her father, he never could hide the emotions he felt easily either. What did it say about T'Les that her own chosen mate would also be so open and spontaneous? The fault for T'Pol's lack of control lay with them... too easy, too casual together. Small wonder she bonded with this entertaining young man who reminded T'Les so much of Storn. She knew well the secrets that her marriage had hidden... that her mate had been a Romulan and that T'Pol herself was a mixture of 2 species. T'Les had chosen to bond with him after she met him at the Science Academy. She regretted saying terrible things to her daughter in her attempt to force her to marry Koss. But to deny T'Pol her chosen mate was to deny her own history. It had been the height of hypocrisy. She had chosen just as T'Pol had... unaware that a bond was forming until examined by the priest, she had had to cancel her betrothal to someone else. It wasn't until weeks later that Storn had requested marriage based on the verification of their bond when he learned the priest had canceled the ceremony. Like Trip, he believed he had lost the woman he loved... and had become hard and distant.

Like mother, like daughter.

T"Les rose from the bench and moved into the room. The air between the two lovers was thick with unsaid emotion. T'Les' lips compressed into a thin line and her eyes held her daughter's for a long moment. She wondered if her daughter realized there was a bond between them. Trip certainly knew... and was actively using the well hidden secret of Vulcan society to join with her daughter. She moved behind Trip and placed a hand on his shoulder.

_So much love... she would be a fool to refuse him._

T'Les shook herself. "The ceremony is early tomorrow morning. The priest will be here to instruct you this evening. Commander, can you help me with the instruction unit in my study, it seems to need repair." She motioned towards her office. It was one of many items on her list for him to do that day to keep him pre-occupied until the priest arrived. "I think that you will wear my husband's clothes for the ceremony tomorrow. The robes he wore for our wedding would suit your coloring best. I believe they will fit you well, Commander. Come." She moved into the hallway motioning him to accompany her.

Trip followed... but his radar began working overtime. Why would she want him to wear something so personal? What was she planning that he didn't know about?

T'Les knew that the interrupted ceremony would provoke a scandal. But in a day's time she would have left for the Forge, the house would be empty and T'Pol and her husband could be alone.

_Tucker will know soon enough when the priest asks to speak with him tomorrow._

_Oh daughter, forgive me, I cannot let you do this._

T'Les smoothed out the cloth with her hand as it draped over his frame. "Commander, you share my husband's broad shoulders."

* * * *

It was late, nearly midnight. T'Les moved through the hallway into the bedroom carrying clean laundry to fold. The Commanders had both gone to their rooms early pleading fatigue. Rising at 4 am was obviously no longer a habit for T'Pol. As she passed her office, she glanced over at the computer screen. The data link blinked repeatedly indicating a newly arrived data transfer. T'Les put the clean clothes in the bedroom, walked back into her office and reached over to cancel the alert. She checked the contents to see who was contacting her at such a late hour.

A message was addressed to Commander Tucker in care of her data unit. The date of the message was illogical. Surely this was a computer error. It was probably a mistake or a prank by a crewmate of her daughter's.

There was an attachment… a picture. She opened the file, it hadn't been encrypted. What she saw astonished her. It was a representation of her daughter, T'Pol… and a human male… and 3 children of varying ages. The photo had been taken out of doors, the background filled with greenery.

To the side of photo sat a long haired T'Pol, obviously meditating, eyes closed, leaning back against a light haired human male who watched her attentively. In her lap lay an alert blue-eyed dark haired Vulcan infant. To the left sat a meditating teenage Vulcan girl, long flaxen hair that fell over her shoulder in a thick braid. She resembled T'Pol as a child. Beside her a Vulcan boy was seated with short tousled blond hair and blue eyes, the double of the man in the photo pixel for pixel. The child had a mischievous grin and was watching the adults beside him. The ages suggested a spacing of 7 years apart.

T'Les leaned back in her chair. How could this be? T'Pol was not yet married nor had she had children. She was still too young for the trial of pon farr. The photo couldn't exist. But the identity of the man in the photo was clear… it was her daughter's co-worker who currently slept in the guest room. She retrieved the Commander's PADD and transferred the message leaving it on the dresser in the guest room for him to find when he awoke.

Yes, it must be a prank. It could not exist and she dismissed it as such. T'Les went back to folding her laundry.

* * * *

The early part of T'Pol's sleep cycle had been chaotic. She felt so many images batter her mind, she only dreamt when her mind was tied to Trips. Which were hers and which were his? Most involved Koss and her fear of this brutal man. She saw Trip dead at her feet, Koss laughing at her grief. Others seemed to center around Trip's PADD that lay on the dresser, images that came through the bond from her mother, they had her particular flavor. Others revolved around the priest that had come to discuss the wedding and information on that very same PADD. She only dreamed when she was near Trip as he slept.

_Why would my mother think about a picture?_

Unable to sleep T'Pol got out of bed at 2 am and went into Trip's room. He was sleeping fitfully. She picked up the PADD and took it with her to her room. She keyed in her command code and checked the messages. There… a message had arrived earlier for her mother and was transferred to Trip's PADD... she opened the file. And saw herself… and Trip and… she pulled in a deep breath through her teeth.

_Small wonder Mother is thinking about this. _

_Those appear to be my children._

T'Les had seen it, but she knew her mother would not accept its authenticity. She closed the file and checked the other contents, curious as to what Trip would find valuable enough to carry with him. File after file about bond-mates, Vulcan psychology and language as well as rituals and history were stored. Her eyes widened… personal and medical files, Enterprise logs and alien engineering technology. Each had a signature… her own! And they were each dated from the time in the expanse just before they met the other Enterprise. This must be the elder T'Pol's own PADD. She checked the last file accessed. It was dated earlier that evening; it was a treatise regarding the right to request verification that a bond existed between 2 unwed partners. And another regarding the registration of marriage between those already bonded.

_Between those already bonded? How could he know something I didn't know? _

She had a moment of clarity.

_The other T'Pol must have met with him after she met with me in the Expanse._

She realized the secret Trip had been hiding from her. He knew about their bond when she hadn't known it herself. She wondered what else he knew that she didn't.

She had stood in the doorway as Trip gave this PADD to the priest, seen him read it and had watched them talking in earnest afterwards. She watched the priest perform a minor meld. The priest planned to stop the ceremony and she felt a huge sense of relief. She wouldn't be marrying Koss. It removed some of her anxiety… she still had to go through what was for her a terrible humiliation. She had absolutely no idea what would happen to them once Koss was denied. She realized that the image of Trip's death was a clue to the fact he knew of Koss' threat. He had still gone through with the plan to stop the ceremony knowing the possible consequences. She felt foolish not to trust Trip to understand and cursed herself for her need to distance herself.

The second file accessed dealt with the wedding of two already bonded... he would ask to marry her himself. She had to decide, would she marry Trip if given the choice? Was it really that hard to choose?

She knew the priest only had to be alerted to her own intentions. How would she communicate to him that she consented to marriage to her bond mate?

She rose, returned the PADD to the dresser and stood in the doorway watching Trip sleep. Her eyes softened as she watched him toss and turn.

_Mr. Tucker… you are so busted._

* * * *

The priest came to see Trip as planned. The priest informed him that he had also gotten a message from T'Les stating that the marriage would be invalid if it wasn't stopped. She hadn't known that Trip had filed his petition. The pries had said this was corroboration of his claim that he was bonded to T'Pol and would validate the proceedings. Koss's claim would be denied before the ceremony started.

T'Les' intervention had surprised Trip and he realized he would have to revise his perception of his wife's mother. She wasn't the malevolent witch he had envisioned. She had actually aided him in his plan. But at what cost to her safety?

Trip was questioned about his intent regarding T'Pol. He had confessed everything including his love for her, confirming the bond and their history together. He gave over the PADD with all his research to read. The priest had placed his two fingers to Trip's cheek and nodded. "There is a bond, a very well developed one" He explained to Trip that by Vulcan law they were already married and that this made the ceremony tomorrow just a formality when added to T'Les' testimony.

The priest made it clear that Trip consenting to wedding T'Pol now would remove the onus of canceling the marriage and defuse any potential scandal in the eyes of her family. How Koss viewed it was still a thing of speculation. Trip was told that Koss would kidnap T'Pol if she remained an unattached female. Of this the priest was sure.

Marriage and leaving Vulcan were the only ways to keep her safe.

Trip asked about the suitability of his species for a Vulcan marriage. The priest had said species didn't matter, Vulcan law was clear. Bonds came first regardless of origins; there had been other marriages between offworlders and Vulcans. None had been broken or annulled. They were viewed as all marriages were. Trip would gain Vulcan citizenship and be an equal to any native. Trip agreed to go through with wedding T'Pol. He would deal with the repercussions later.

All they needed now was a sign of agreement from T'Pol.

* * * *

Trip felt awkward in the high collared brown suit that had belonged to T'Pol's father. The irony wasn't lost on him that Storn had worn the same clothing the day he wed T'Les. In her own way T'Les had given him her approval for their marriage.

_She did this deliberately knowing I'd be marrying her daughter today. _

_She's a sentimental old thing. _

Trip's mind returned to T'Pol. He hoped she would forgive him in time and come to understand this was the way it had to be… the way he wanted it to be. He watched as Koss entered by the gate and knelt in the center of the garden. He saw his eyes move to the far corner where T'Pol had been beaten into submission as a child. Trip's eyes narrowed and he felt rage and fear squeeze his chest. Koss turned and met his eyes in a gaze that spoke volumes for their mutual hatred. The hair rose on the back of his neck.

_Ohhh, there are no doubts about how he feels about me. _

_Oh yeah, he doesn't feel a thing. _

He rearranged his face into what he hoped was a benign expression.

_I've got to get her off the planet as soon as I can._

_Life means nothing to him._

* * * *

The priest lagged behind the wedding party and watched T'Pol as she walked away from him on her way to the center of the garden. As she passed Trip, she clasped his hand pulling him towards her and kissed him on the cheek. She thanked him for being there for her. She had thought of how to make it clear to everyone that she gave her consent to marrying Trip.

This caused one heavily disguised guest to react impulsively and he stepped forward out of the shadows under the eaves, he reach towards her with his hand. T'Pol made eye contact and turned away just as quickly. Puzzlement crossed her face momentarily and she turned back to gaze at him. There was movement across their faint bond.

_Father?_

The tall man watching from the shadow of the eaves straightened. He pulled back his arm before anyone else could see his lapse of judgment.

_She knows me._

Storn's heart raced. His heart ached for her. He had missed so much of her life, he couldn't resist coming to his daughter's wedding when he heard Koss had insisted she marry him after all. She had such potential in her relationship with Tucker. To return to marry this Vulcan would be a loss to both Vulcan and Earth. His operative on Enterprise had been so impressed with this human; she made him sound almost legendary in his accomplishments. He knew that Trip was a man of honor and courage as well as being brilliant and resourceful. And he was very much in love with his daughter.

But now that he was here, the poignancy of the moment was tearing him to pieces. He had to stop her from this travesty and began to prepare himself. He had to interrupt the ceremony to Koss.

_Oh daughter, you need not do this. _

_Koss is not your equal, I have to stop you._

_I hope you forgive an old man's romanticism._

_You should be marrying the human, not Koss._

* * * *

The priest brushed past Trip as he followed T'Pol towards the altar. The weight of the priest fell against him as he passed. He felt a hand grasp his shoulder and leave just as quickly. A fleeting contact had flared… a coolness that rose in Trip's mind and a feeling of confirmation and comfort. He realized that the priest was satisfied that she had shown her intent. Trip felt his anxiety disappear.

This was going his way.

T'Pol knelt opposite Koss. She was trembling and she looked pale. She met Koss's eyes... and she was frightened at the look she saw there. She knew his reputation and that of his family. They had become much more powerful since she left Vulcan to work on Earth. What she had learned from her research had been even more worrying. There was no way she could remain on Vulcan and feel safe from Koss' influence.

Reaching out two fingers in the ritual of joining, her hand shook. Koss placed his fingers against hers. T'Pol closed her eyes and concentrated on feeling nothing... no thoughts, no emotion. She smoother the surface of her mind so that nothing would pass. She prepared herself for what was to follow. She feared Koss' reaction when he learned Trip had interfered in his plan. She made sure to remain as passive as possible.

The priest moved his two fingers to T'Pol's cheek. His eyes flickered open and turned to look at Trip over his shoulder. He nodded. T'Les noted the movement and let out the breath she had been holding. Her body relaxed. She bowed her head to hide the flush rising in her cheeks.

From his vantage at the back of the wedding party Storn noted his wife's posture and the expression on her face. He went rigid with shock. He had but one thought.

_She is no longer bound by the Kohlinaar_.

Its effect had obviously faded in the years since the loss of their son. Lost in this epiphany about his wife, with whom he was still very much in love with, he was totally unprepared for what happened next.

"There can be no joining. She is already bound. The ceremony is cancelled." The priest's voice rang out in the stillness. He left the pair at the altar, stood beside Trip and turned to face the couple.

"T'Pol!" Koss jerked his fingers away. His hands balled into fists.

T'Les straightened and her eyes narrowed. Koss' rage was not even thinly veiled. The rumors were true. He was planning to take his anger out on T'Pol, she could see him tense and she moved forward to defend her daughter.

The priest called out. "Her husband is here, they have a long standing bond. His petition is granted, the marriage has only to be registered."

The tall man let loose the breath he had been holding. He stepped back further into the shadow of the eaves. He would not have to intervene. Tucker had filed a prior petition. Koss would have no recourse due to the sanctity of the bond.

Storn watched his wife carefully and noted her expression of relief. Much had happened since they parted. She had mellowed and now proved to him that she was capable of caring again. He would have to rectify the situation and reclaim his wife somehow. He turned to see Koss rise to his feet.

"The human?" Koss glared at Trip and loomed over T'Pol. He turned, pulled back his arm and struck her full force in the face with the back of his hand. She fell backwards into the soft earth of the garden, sprawling on her back not far from the spot where she was found as a child. Koss elbowed his way through the crowd heading for the gate to get away from this gross humiliation.

Storn started to move forward to defend his child. Trip was immediately at her side, getting between T'Pol and Koss.

The other guests stood in silence and moved away from the hulking Vulcan as he stalked through the crowd. He strode out the gate, slamming the door as he exited the compound. His family and friends followed hurriedly, eyes downcast. They had been shamed by his conduct.

No one noticed that the stranger remained behind. They were too focused on the couple there in the garden. Storn stepped back into the shadows under the eaves realizing that he was becoming conspicuous simply because he was a stranger. He was someone neither family knew and yet he had dared to remain to intrude on the proceedings, his eyes lingering first on his daughter and son in law and then on his wife. He allowed himself the luxury of a smile.

"T'Pol?' Trip knelt beside her and called to her softly. "T'Pol? Are you alright? I'm sorry it happened this way."

T'Pol rearranged herself in a more dignified manner and leaned forward. "I am not sorry in the least, Commander. Koss is a cruel man just as his father was. I never intended to live with him and planned to divorce him quickly. I would not have ever let him touch me. " T'Pol looked up at Trip. She moved a hand gingerly to her cheek and cradled a growing greenish mark for a moment. It began to take the shape of Koss' outstretched hand.

The priest moved towards them. He knelt down in the dirt beside T'Pol and placed two fingers of one hand on Trip's cheek and gently placed two fingers of the other on T'Pol's cheek careful of the growing green bruising under his fingers.

Trip breathed a sigh of relief. He was sure she would be angry and had prepared for the worst. They paid little attention to the words being said over them. They were too lost in their mutual concern for each other.

Finally the priest cleared his throat. He leaned down and spoke softly to the both of them. "Your bond is confirmed, Mr. Tucker. You are legally wed, congratulations Commanders." T'Pol looked up at him drinking in the finality of his statement.

The priest straightened and proclaimed to the few remaining family gathered around them. "They are bond-mates and their marriage will be recorded according to our laws." He stepped away from the couple. He made eye contact with T'Les and left the garden to register the marriage.

* * * *

Storn breathed a sign of relief. He needed to leave soon before his daughter confronted him. He quickly followed the priest to the garden gate. He looked back at the tableau there in the garden. His daughter and son in law joined just as he and T'Les had been. There was something about this that gave him an intense sense of satisfaction. He nodded. All was well in their world. He turned and walked out of the garden gate, committing to memory the wedding of his only Vulcan child.

His wife would need the protection he could provide after she had so obviously interfered in Koss' plans. He knew of her call to the monastery thanks to the comm records he had received from his operatives. She had been under his surveillance during all the years since he left her. There was little about her life he didn't know. He had seen the photo sent to Tucker via her comm the evening before. He meant to investigate its origins when time allowed.

On his orders T'Les' home had the latest in electronic security systems. It monitored all her activities and those of the people around her. It was the least he could do to protect the woman he left so callously after the death of their son. He never knew when his cover on Vulcan would be compromised and T'Les made a target since she was still his wife. He didn't want that on his conscience. Even though his family thought him dead, his work for Romulus continued on.

And now he feared for his wife's safety.

It wouldn't be long before Koss' powerful family took revenge. Perhaps they would not act soon… but revenge would come and T'Les would be dead. He had had a confrontation with the family after his daughter's betrothal when she had been found unconscious. Storn's life had been threatened if he didn't allow the marriage. The family embodied the worst example of the coldness of logic. The Vulcan High Council had cultivated their cold aggression. Their enemies tended to die rather suddenly.

Storn placed a call to his operatives and explained his plan. He hoped his wife would forgive him his sentimentality. Her life would be forfeit without his intervention and he had no intentions of allowing her to travel into the Forge as he knew she planned. She was free to be a Syrranite at his compound. From there they would leave with his ship traveling out of the system. She would see the logic. What she believed didn't matter to him as much as rejoining her did. He could love her as a Syrannite just as he had still loved her after she grew distant and cold after their infant died. He had watched her struggle with her grief and understood the reasons why she withdrew into herself. Their daughter bore the scars of her collapse just as starkly as he did. He should never have left T'Pol behind. But taking T'Pol would have robbed T'Les of the last thing she had left that she loved.

_i have so much to make up for with my wife._

At this moment he just wanted her back. There had been no others in the intervening years thanks to their bond. He desired no one but her. It had been a very lonely time. He had always stayed near her and still felt her through the bond. He had given up hope of reuniting with her until today. He could only hope it wasn't too late.

Storn breathed easier knowing his daughter would also safe if she stayed within her mother's fortified compound. She would have to be persuaded to leave Vulcan sooner rather than later before Koss and his family could attempt to retaliate. He would call Soval and persuade him to intercede.

Storn had read his son in law's dossier and interviewed those who knew him when he learned of the seriousness of their relationship. He had developed a respect for the brilliant human she bonded with and was sure of his ability to protect her more than adequately. Unless he missed his guess, he would give up his life for her with no regrets. He had an epiphany when he watched his daughter. Her emotional controls were relaxed by Vulcan standards but she held herself regally like the true daughter of Romulus that she was. He felt a burst of pride in how far she had come.

Romulus would be displeased if they knew of his duplicitous nature but he really didn't care.

_Too many years away from home. _

_It's made me soft. _

He walked down the street to his waiting vehicle and discussed his plan with his 2 assistants. They waited for his wife to exit the compound as he knew she would. T'Les would flee to the Syrranite camp as soon as she could… but he would intercept her outside her compound.

* * * *

Trip still knelt beside T'Pol and waited for her to reorient after the proclamation that they were finally wed. Her eyes shifted from the priest to Trip. She had a faint smile of amusement. He felt a blush creep up his neck into his face. He smiled and said "I talked to the priest last night about our bond. He said if I married you immediately, it would save you from disgrace."

Trip looked into his wife's eyes. He had rehearsed what he was going to say.

"My mom says it's was easier to beg for forgiveness than to ask for permission." He took a deep breath and smiled down at her. "I love you and want you with me forever, Mrs. Tucker."

Trip stood and offered her his hand. T'Pol took his hand and rose out of the dirt.

"I forgive you, Mr. Tucker." She leaned over and whispered in his ear, gently tickling him with her breath. She took his arm, she laid her head on his shoulder and they walked arm in arm into the house despite all the guests that still surrounded them. The two were totally oblivious to their presence.

* * * *

After the last remaining guests left a few minutes later, T'Les retrieved her packed bags and made her excuses. The newlyweds knew they were welcome to stay here in the house however long they needed, but she told them they would only be safe here for the moment and that Koss could not harm them if they remained inside the compound. The security system was exceptional thanks for her absent husband's precautions. The security company had continued to upgrade the system since his death and she never received a bill for their services. It was one of the mysteries that led her to wonder about his fate. She had often felt him through the bond and told herself it was just an echo of her love from the past. It couldn't exist.

T'Les congratulated herself on withholding her real plan from her children. She would leave for the Forge immediately. After humiliating Koss it wasn't going to be safe remaining in the city for very long without some protector. Koss knew she had reneged on their agreement. She hoped that his anger would be mollified after he was bound to some other poor woman. T'Les had told T'Pol that she would be staying at the visiting scientist hostel at the Academy; that she was to spend the next 2 weeks packing up the rest of her office belongings. In truth she had no belongings left there to pack and would be traveling to the other side of the city before traveling through the desert. If they tried to contact her there, they would find that she had cut all ties to the university months ago. She hoped T'Pol forgave her for her actions.

T'Les had thanked Commander Tucker for having the courage to claim his bride. She addressed him as "son in law" and welcomed him. She seemed to radiate pride and approval. She informed T'Pol that she was settled regarding her job at the university and would, on her return home, retreat into the quiet life of widowhood. She had no worries financially thanks to her husband's investments. She was well taken care of if she chose to return to her home.....once she felt safe from Koss.

* * * *

The garden gate closed behind T'Les leaving the two alone for the first time since the ceremony. Once out in the street, she walked towards the university. She was still lost in thought when a vehicle pulled up beside her. She tensed. She hadn't expected Koss to act so quickly. The occupant rose up out of the open door and gazed down at T'Les. He reached down and placed a hand tenderly to her cheek. He found the moment electrifying. He had so much to make up for.

"Will you come with me willingly, wife? I will take you by force if necessary. You put yourself in great danger today when you betrayed Koss. You need my protection."

"Storn?" T'Les stared open mouthed at the man she had seen at their daughter's wedding. She hadn't recognized his face but now heard the voice of her absent husband. Two men came round the sides of the vehicle and converged behind her. They took her bags and stowed them in the back of the car. It was obvious that they were prepared to get her into the car by force if necessary. T'Les looked back at them and thought for a moment.

"Yes, I'll come willingly." She said softly. He reached out his hand and she took it. He helped her into depths of the car. T'Les dipped her head below the top of the hatch and moved into the back seat. He sat beside her, closed the door and motioned to the other two to drive them away. She placed her head on his shoulder and took his hand. He leaned his cheek against her forehead and whispered to her softly.

The conveyance sped away and took them to his compound a few clicks away.

* * * *

Following the ceremony T'Pol had been attentive, making eye contact and hovering near Trip making small talk with guests. But he still had no inkling what she thought about today's events and he was feeling guilty about deceiving her. They were finally alone in the house and he had time to kick back. The last few days had been anything but a relaxing vacation.

Trip stood in the doorway listening to voices from the street beyond the fence. He thought he heard T'Les and was on his way to the gate when he heard doors slam and a car speed away. He was suddenly distracted from his observations when his wife brushed past him. She squeezed his shoulder as she passed and met his eyes. He got that she needed time to herself before they addressed the events of the morning. T'Pol went into one shaded corner and settled herself for meditation near the sundial. It was not yet mid morning.

Trip left the doorway and returned to the great room. There was nothing for him to do but wait. He shrugged and went into the guest room. The gentleman in him knew enough not to add insult to injury and he wasn't going to pressure his new wife into anything she wasn't ready for. He would allow her to come to him on her own terms. He thought he had done enough to get them to this point in time.

_What's done is done. _

_Now what in hell do I tell the Cap'n? _ "_Sorry Jon, I just forced T'Pol into a shotgun wedding."_

Oh, he could picture that conversation. He knew that Malcolm and Hoshi were aware of his plans and were doing what they could to prepare the way for them once they returned. He had left orders for the removal of part of the bulkhead between their cabins. The repair crew would have no inkling as to why the XO's space needed to be enlarged and would do the job with no comment. They would still have separate quarters if they wanted them… with a slider that would be left open or shut between depending on the need for privacy. He hadn't been sure about the outcome of the day.

He planned to call his parents to report on his success later that day but decided instead to give them the happy news now. He went into the office and shot off a message with a note that said they would probably be coming early and that the ceremony had gone off as planned. It was a lie but when they went to Earth he would clue them in on what actually happened. He sent them their love and promised to call later in the day to solidify their itinerary after he discussed it with his wife.

T'Les had said it was safe them to stay but given the danger from Koss, it might not be a good idea to be on Vulcan regardless of where they were staying. He knew from his research that the Koss family reach was system wide. Their original vacation plan had been for her to return with him to Starfleet at the end of the week. Then they were to stay on Vulcan for another week seeing the sites. He doubted they would keep to their itinerary now. He would go to Starfleet in the morning and move up their date of departure. He shot off a missive to Ambassador Soval and requested a meeting. He knew he was staying on planet for the next 2 weeks.

He rose from the desk and went into the guest room. Trip opened the closet and checked the security system. He made sure that the perimeter warding was locked down and no one would be able to open the gates to either leave or enter. He breathed a bit easier. Nothing could get in or out through the fencing that surround the house. He closed the closet door.

The encrypted PADD that the elder T'Pol had given him was blinking on the dresser… a relayed message was waiting for him to open and mark it as read by entering his command code. He had no clue who would have sent him a message via this PADD since only the elder T'Pol even knew of its existence. He picked it up and thumbed the receive button. A message to him in care of T'Les popped up that she had uploaded for him.

_Hmmm. No message. No return address. Odd date though_.

He opened the attachment and was stunned at the photo that appeared. Any guilt he felt up until that moment disappeared.

_That's Elizabeth. That's my daughter._

_Holy cow._

Trip saw himself seated behind his wife. T'Pol was beautiful and serene, the teenage girl was as stunning as her mother, the boy his spitting image and an infant with her hair and his blue eyes. They all had their mother's ears. All were beautiful like their mother. Tears started to fall. If this was their future, all he had to do was get past the next few weeks, and pray that T'Pol came to terms with his deception.

Trip wondered what T'Les' reaction had been to seeing the photo. She probably discounted it as a prank. He checked the memory to see who had had access. T'Les had opened the original message; he was the third to access it.

_Third? Had T'Les opened it twice?_

The message had been accessed on this PADD during the night using T'Pol's command code override. Other files had been accessed as well. A feeling of dread washed over him. He hung his head and stared at his feet.

_I am so dead. _ _She's going to kill me for making the decision for her. _

_She didn't say a word and yet she knew._

He panicked when he read the timestamp.

_Oh my God… she knew last night…_.

_that's why she kissed me before the ceremony. _

_She freaking knew._

He groaned. Just one more thing he would have to make penance for with his beloved wife. She had known about the elder T'Pol's intervention before this morning's ceremony. But this did save him hours of explanations. He shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. He leaned back in the chair and glanced around the room. Suddenly he simply felt drained of all energy.

_Well, at least the tension's off. _ _I succeeded in marrying her; I got what I wanted._

_I hope that's what she wants too._ _She knew and could have said no… but she didn't._

_I've got to stop thinking about this… it's driving me insane._

Fatigue finally caught up with him. The warmth of the day started to make him sleepy and he thought that a nap would help him approach T'Pol with more clarity and self control when they finally had the chance to talk. His sleep during the night had been filled with vivid dreams. He didn't know if they originated with him or with T'Pol. Most were of Koss and involved being beaten into the dark dirt of the garden over and over.

He sat on the edge of the bed, took off his shoes, striped down to his boxers and crawled in. He put his watch on the nightstand. This wasn't how he had pictured his honeymoon beginning. His thoughts were on his wife and the substance of their next conversation.

_My wife._

He smiled and drifted off.

*********

T'Pol sat meditating under the darkness of the eaves on the north side of the garden. Her meditation had gone well and her emotions were even and steady.

The wedding had been… agreeable. Her initial shock and wonder at Trip's duplicity had worn off. She remembered the look on Koss' face when he realized she was bound to another.

_If we return to Vulcan to stay, Koss will be a problem. _

_He and his family are now our enemies. _

_Hopefully he'll leave us alone for now… but once the scandal has died down, he won't be so forgiving._

She had serious concerns for her mother's safety. Hopefully T'Les would retreat to some sanctuary in which to stay hidden from his family's influence until the scandal blew over. Obviously her mother wasn't discomforted by the inconvenience and had instead reveled in it. Perhaps T'Pol could talk her mother into a post off planet.

Her mind went to another face in the crowd that had struck her. He had a vague resemblance to her father whose presence she felt faintly during the ceremony. As a child she had fantasized that he still lived on some exotic planet. She never felt his death through their bond and somehow felt cheated. There had never been any sense of closure.

The tall man was probably just one of his many relatives, she thought. But she couldn't think of who he might be. She had never actually met anyone from that side of the family before. She'd have to ask her mother the next time she visited.

Now that she thought about it, her mother had not really said what her plans were. She had managed to avoid giving away any real information. T'Pol knew she had been lying when she said she was going to the Academy just as she lied about her role in the leaking of documents.

… _Just where did mother go?_

T'Pol turned to the events of the evening before. The priest had come to instruct her… then he had spent time with T'Les and lastly quit a long time with Trip in the study alone. Trip had then closeted himself away in the guest room after pleading tiredness from rising early that morning. She knew he was keeping a secret from her. His eyes were hooded when he glanced at her as she passed him in the hallway. She realized now that he was afraid he would give away his plans inadvertently. He didn't want to give her the chance to say no before the ceremony.

Thoughts kept flooding through her mind about her fears during the last week. Last evening she had ruminated on the wisdom of her actions. She had considered calling off the ceremony. She kept asking herself… had she made the right choice? She rationalized her actions, and believed she was saving Trip's life...but she realized he had known about everything through the bond. He went on with the plan knowing his life could be forfeit. She wondered if in her distress, she had ignored his broadcasting thoughts. She wouldn't make that mistake again. After seeing the PADD Trip had brought with him her fears had dissipated like smoke in the wind.

Contentment settled over her… a huge change from the chaos of the night when Trip's dreams had assaulted her. She reached for his thoughts and realized he was sleeping in the guest room. There was languid movement through the bond, his sleep was undisturbed. It was ironic that the day that she dreaded since age 8 had passed with a totally different outcome than she had anticipated. She was married to the man of her choosing. And he had used her culture's own rules. Her respect for him grew.

She suppressed a flash of anger. She wasn't going to let him get away with plotting behind her back. He could have included her. She returned to her meditation leaving a thread attached to her spouse as he slept. She knew he felt guilty of his need for her and was "giving her space". He was frightened that she would demand to annul the marriage. He had no intentions of letting her go if she did. So what was he so afraid of?

T'Pol settled into her white space. Being Mrs. Tucker was going to be quite agreeable and she had no intentions of allowing him to end their connection. Her only reservations surrounded serving on the Enterprise and what to do about their commissions in Starfleet… and getting away from the Koss family as quickly as possible.

********

Her meditation was interrupted by the sound of her mother's comm signal. She rose and crossed into the office. She sat at the comm and figured the accept button. Their marriage had been formally registered with the directorate. She let out a sigh. There was no chance of keeping their anonymity. Their marriage was now a matter of public record.

The next order of business would be Vulcan citizenship for Trip. She would have to place a call to Soval and discuss the events of the day. She doubted he would be happy with her choice given his criticisms of humans. But as her husband said often "he'll get over it."

She decided that it was time to re-connect with her sleeping mate and to nurture the bond they shared. She needed some time with her favorite body after they had both rested enough to make it a worthwhile pursuit. She intended to keep him tired, sated and speechless as often as she could to make up for lost time. She walked into the bedroom.

Trip laid snoring, arms akimbo across the bed. She sat on the floor beside him and touched his hand. A spark leaped between them. This had to have been a stressful time for him… unsure of the outcome, mindful of her desires and yearning to be married to the woman he adored. She felt lucky to be that woman. It caused her inhibitions to melt away like rain on a hot sidewalk. She thought back to that moment at the Christmas party when she first saw him in his tuxedo.

_Handsome man… _

_and you're mine._

T'Pol reached over and straightened his tousled hair. The boy in the photo was his precise twin but for his ears and brow. They would become so alike. She knew that regardless of how long he lived she would always have his children and grandchildren to remind her of him. It eased the ache caused by the knowledge that she would probably outlive him by many years.

_We will have at least 3 children. _ _Perhaps one of those in the photo is Elizabeth._

_The girl with the long flaxen hair… somehow she knew._

She reached up and traced the edge of his lips with her fingers. His depths and talents still astounded her. She felt honored to be his wife.

Trip struggled out of sleep and turned to look at her.

"I…"

T'Pol put her finger to his lips… "I already forgave you this, husband. Ssshhh, you need your rest. Now, move over, I had very little sleep last night." She removed her gown, pulling it over her head and placed it carefully over the back of a chair. Clad only in her undergarments she kicked off her shoes and pulled the covers back. She snuggled in beside Trip with a sigh and put her head on his shoulder. He pulled her close.

"I need to call my parents and rearrange things. I want to be clear on this." He withdrew from their embrace and looked her straight in the eye cupping her chin with his free hand. "I'm not going to force myself on you. I love you and will not violate your trust. I can go stay at Starfleet as I planned if you decide you need to be alone. I'll respect whatever you decide. I've waited this long, I can wait awhile longer." His voice had a pleading quality to it.

She thought for a few moments and felt him tense at the silence. She looked into his blue eyes that shimmered with tears. She pulled him closer.

"I love you." T'Pol whispered softly in his ear.

She finally felt free to say the words he had needed to hear for so long. She ran her fingers through the fine hair on his chest. "We can stay here for a day or two. Whatever we do, it will be together, as a couple. You are my husband. Nothing will change that. You need to call your parents and arrange for the two of us to stay with them." She paused. "We need to leave Vulcan as soon as possible, tomorrow would be soon enough. We can leave after we report to Starfleet. Our lives are at risk if we stay here. Right now you need to rest, I can see your fatigue. We will discuss this further after we get adequate sleep." She traced a fingernail down his nose and across his lips. Her hand caressed his cheek, coursed up through his hair and she pulled him close.

"Yes, wife." Trip smiled and drew her in for a very long deep kiss. Any thought of sleep left their minds with the rise of passion between them. The kiss lengthened and crystallized their resolve to remain together no matter what. What little clothing they had on was discarded in a rush. Too much time had been spent enduring the tension of possibly separation. They made love until neither could move. They finally relaxed in each others arms and T'Pol was soon fast asleep.

Trip smiled and caressed her cheek.

_My wife loves me._

He felt the glow of satisfaction; his parts finally integrated into one whole.

_My wife loves me._

Sim finally got the girl he wanted so desperately all his life and he at last allowed himself to be absorbed into the maelstrom of Trip's mind.

_My wife loves me._

She was all he needed.

TBC


End file.
